northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi
Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi (特殊隊 海賊 戦士 Tokushu-tai Kaizoku Senshi; translated as Special Squadron Pirate Warriors is the fourth Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) Series produced by GP-NET, Inc., Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc., Project Tokushu-tai, Inc., along with Protocol Entertainment, Inc., next to Gangster Monster Warriors, Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser and Tokushu-tai Raptorion. Written by Takeru Todayama and directed by Ryotaro Nakajima, its pilot episode was aired last October 14, 2013, replacing Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser in GP-NET's Primetimextreme Warriors. Plot The two pirate teams of the planet Tracker, Yuuri and Kaito, went to the planet Earth in order to find the mystery treasure, the Hikari. But the evil Great Masters Empire Squad also went to the planet Earth will also find the Hikari for evil purposes. Now the Earth is in danger because of the Great Masters' evil plan, Team Yuuri and Team Kaito will do anything to save the humankind of the said planet. Characters 'The Pirate Teams' 'Team Yuuri' 'Team Kaito' 'Allies' *Pirate Officer Takeru Mochida *Pirate Officer Yuusuke Nishida *Pirate Officer Mikoto Otomo 'Civilians' *Miyuki Hoshikawa (Anaira's older sister) *Takumi Ofuji (Mikaela's older brother) *Nagare Akashi (Yoshifumi's father) *Andrei Okamoto (Erika's younger brother) *Helena Hachisuka (Fatima's mother) *Reiji Hanazono (Ryotaro's best friend) *North Chevronian President Yasuhisa Morikawa (died and later became a villain) 'Villains' 'Great Masters Empire Squad' *Armand Chevalier *Princess Helena *Marionette Ambrose *Keitaro Nogami Cast of characters *Reiko Mikami (三上 玲子 Mikami Reiko) as Anaira Hoshikawa / Blue Pirate (星川 アナイラ / ブルーパイレーツ Hoshikawa Anaira / Burū Pairētsu) *Irish Asami (麻美 アイリッシュ Asami Airisshu) as Mikaela Ofuji / Magenta Pirate (大藤 ミカエラ / マゼンタパイレーツ Ōfuji Mikaera / Mazenta Pairētsu) *Wataru Yoshihara (吉原 ワタル Yoshihara Wataru) as Yoshifumi Akashi / Silver Pirate (明石 善文 / シルバーパイレーツ Akashi Yoshifumi / Shirubā Pairētsu) *Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリーミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) as Erika Okamoto / Purple Pirate (岡本 エリカ / パープルパイレーツ Okamoto Erika / Pāpuru Pairētsu) *Wynne Rich Matsumoto (松本 ウィン·リッチ Matsumoto U~in Ricchi) as Fatima Hachisuka / Pink Pirate (蜂須賀 ファティマ / ピンクパイレーツ Hachisuka Fatima / Pinku Pairētsu) *Naoto Ohara (大原 直人 Ōhara Naoto) as Ryotaro Fukuzawa / Crimson Pirate (福沢 遼太郎 / クリムゾンパイレーツ Fukuzawa Ryōtarō / Kurimuzon Pairētsu) *Yuuto Odagiri (小田切 佑都 Odagiri Yūto) as Great Master Walrus (偉大な マスター セイウチ Idaina Masutā Seiuchi) *Ryosuke Ichihara (市原 良介 Ichihara Ryōsuke) as Pirate Officer Takeru Mochida (持田 タケル Mochida Takeru) *Ambrose Kageyama (影山 アンブローズ Kageyama Anburōzu) as Pirate Officer Yuusuke Nishida (西田 祐介 Nishida Yūsuke) *Hitomi Natsuki (夏樹 ひとみ Natsuki Hitomi) as Pirate Officer Mikoto Otomo (大友 美琴 Ōtomo Mikoto) *Maya Matsumoto (松本 マヤ Matsumoto Maya) as Miyuki Hoshikawa (星川 みゆき Hoshikawa Miyuki) *Shirou Inou (伊能 史郎 Inō Shirō) as Takumi Ofuji (大藤 匠 Ōfuji Takumi) *Hiro Kenzaki (剣崎 ヒロ Kenzaki Hiro) as Nagare Akashi (明石 ながれ Akashi Nagare) *Nigel Kageyama (影山 ナイジェル Kageyama Naijeru) as Andrei Okamoto (岡本 アンドレイ Okamoto Andorei) *Rina Tanimoto (谷本 里奈 Tanimoto Rina) as Helena Hachisuka (蜂須賀 ヘレナ Hachisuka Herena) *Syuusuke Kagoshima (鹿児島 修介 Kagoshima Shūsuke) as Reiji Hanazono (花園 レイジ Hanazono Reiji) *Tetsuji Yoshida (吉田 哲二 Yoshida Tetsuji) as Armand Chevalier (アルマンド シュヴァリエ Arumando Shuvu~arie) *Ayumi Namikawa (並河 あゆみ Namikawa Ayumi) as Princess Helena (姫 ヘレナ Hime Herena) *Kohei Asakawa (浅川 幸平 Asakawa Kōhei) as Marionette Ambrose (マリオネット アンブローズ Marionetto Anburōzu) *Ryuu Kusaka (日下 竜 Kusaka Ryū) as Keitaro Nogami (野上 慶太郎 Nogami Keitarō) *Hirofumi Mikami (三上 博文 Mikami Hirofumi) as Narrator (ナレーション Narēshon) Suit actors 'In-suit stunt doubles' *Anaira Takaiwa (高岩 アナイラ) *Mitsuko Nogami (野上 美都子) *Michael Inui (乾 マイケル) *Raine Tetsuyama (哲山 レイン) *Mikoto Akagi (赤城 美琴) *Shiro Koizumi (小泉 史郎) 'Permanent suit actors' *Takumi Nakahara (中原 匠) *Yuusuke Ashiyama (芦山 祐介) *R O G E R *Yumi Tatsumi (辰巳 由美) *Hidenori Matsuyama (松山 秀則) *Takeshi Ishihara (石原 武) *Ambrose Yoshida (吉田 アンブローズ) *Yuto Nakagawa (中川 佑都) *Atsuko Ryusei (流星 敦子) *Tatsuya Mogami (最上 達也) *Kae Mochizuki (望月 香絵) *Troy Nagasawa (長澤 トロイ) Episode list The episodes referred here as "Quests" #Quest 1 - Attack of the Evildoers (October 14, 2013) #Quest 2 - Why is this Planet Worth to Live? (October 15, 2013) #Quest 3 - No Regrets (October 16, 2013) #Quest 4 - A Great Delusion Comes (October 17, 2013) #Quest 5 - To Search Or Not To Search (October 18, 2013) #Quest 6 - Pirates VS. Pirates (October 21, 2013) #Quest 7 - Reckless Team Leader (October 22, 2013) #Quest 8 - A Lesson Never Forget (October 23, 2013) #Quest 9 - My Friend is a Pirate (October 24, 2013) #Quest 10 - It's Not The Usual Thing (October 25, 2013) #Quest 11 - The Unknown Map (October 28, 2013) #Quest 12 - Finding the Hikari (October 29, 2013) #Quest 13 - Restricted Area (October 30, 2013) #Quest 14 - Blame Game (October 31, 2013) #Quest 15 - Mystery Treasure (November 1, 2013) Theme songs 'Opening theme' *Pirate Warriors (REAL WARRIORS) (海賊 戦士〜REAL WARRIORS〜 Kaizoku Senshi~REAL WARRIORS~) **Performed by: Dr. Petrovsky feat. Ricky Nagashima (Dr.ペトロフスキー feat. 長島 リッキー Nagashima Rikkī) **Lyrics by (作詞): Chitose Nomura of Dr. Petrovsky (野村千歳 Nomura Chitose) **Composed by (作曲): Dr. Petrovsky (Dr.ペトロフスキー) **Arranged by (編曲): Motojiro Deai (出合 基次郎 Deai Motojirō) 'Ending theme' *Pirate Warriors Forever (海賊 戦士 F O R E V E R Kaizoku Senshi F O R E V E R) **Performed by: NOMER:HIGH KNIGHT **Lyrics by (作詞): Jiro Takizawa of NOMER:HIGH KNIGHT (滝沢 次郎 Takizawa Jirō) **Composed by (作曲): NOMER:HIGH KNIGHT **Arranged by (編曲): Inoue Oshikawa (押川 井上 Oshikawa Inoue) Opening credit staff *'Producers' (プロデューサー): Naohito Machintosh (GP-NET) (マッキントッシュ 直仁 Makkintosshu Naohito); Hajime Shinozaki (篠崎 肇 Shinozaki Hajime), Shinpei Toda (戸田晋平 Toda Shinpei) and Motojiro Endou (遠藤 基次郎 Endō Motojirō) (Project Tokushu-tai, Inc.); Mitsuomi Nakamura (中村 光臣 Nakamura Mitsuomi) and Ryoma Shinohara (篠原 竜馬 Shinohara Ryōma) (Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc.; ダーッケー·ライック·プロ Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura Purodakushon) *'Original story' (原作): Takeru Todayama (戸田山 タケル Todayama Takeru) *'Serialized in' (連載): GP-NET *'Scriptwriter' (脚本): Hyuga Matsumoto (松本 ヒュウガ Matsumoto Hyūga) *'Music' (音楽): Teruaki Mogami (最上 輝明 Mogami Teruaki) *'Music Producer' (音楽プロデューサー): Dr. Petrovsky (Dr.ペトロフスキー) *'Action Director' (アクション監督): Hidenori Asakawa (浅川秀則 Asakawa Hidenori) (Rockwell Stunts, Inc.) *'Director' (監督): Ryotaro Nakajima (中島 遼太郎 Nakajima Ryōtarō) Notes *This marks as the first Tokushu-tai series wherein its theme was based on pirates. *This marks as the second time between the two characters of the series were shared their names to the two characters of an aswang-themed Philippine TV series, next to Gangster Monster Warriors. Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:North Chevronian shows co-produced by Protocol Entertainment